User blog:ThatRandomGuyFTW/Splicers(Bioshock) VS. Raiders(Fallout)
Splicers, citizens turned drug addicts from a chemical called ADAM VS. Raiders, sadistic killers occupying a post-apocolytic world. WHO IS DEADLIEST? The Splicers go in with: 185px-Crossbow_a.png|Crossbow 250px-Machine_Gun.png|Tommy Gun 250px-Pistol.png|Webley Mk IV Revolver Lead Pipe.jpeg|Lead Pipe 250px-Incinerate!_Slide_3.png|Incinerate Plasmid The Raiders strike back with: 240px-32HUTINGRIFLE.png|.32 Hunting Rifle 240px-G3ASSAULTRIFLE.png|R91 Assault Rifle 240px-N91PISTOL.png|10mm Pistol 240px-Sledgehammer.png|Sledgehammer 228px-FRAGGRENADE.png|Frag Grenade WHO IS DEADLIEST? Splicers Raiders The Poll has ended 5 to 5 so thanks to the wiki rules i get to choose. BATTLE: Splicers: 12345 Raiders: 6789 10 The battle starts out with 5 Raiders in a warehouse doing jet and drinking alcohol. 5 Splicers start to approach the warehouse,and the Raider lookout spots them and signals to the others. He then starts to shoot at them with his .32 hunting rifle, but he ends up missing. The Splicers go into cover behind some cars and one draws his crossbow,aims and shoots a arrow through the Raider lookout's eye(6). The other Raiders then begin to take up arms while the Splicers enter. One Raider who was hiding gets up and shoots with his hunting rifle and kills the Splicer with the crossbow(1). The Splicer Leader responds by shooting his Webley revolver through the Raider's head(7). The Splicers then split up to cover more ground. One Splicer armed with his lead pipe goes down a hallway sees the jet and thinks it's ADAM, he goes over and tries to use it, but before he can use it the Raider leader comes out and attacks him with a sledgehammer. The two get into a fight, but eventually the Raider overpowers the Splicer and bashes his head in with the sledgehammer(2). The Raider leader then arms himself with a 10mm pistol and goes after the other Splicers. A Raider with a R91 assault rifle crouches down and takes aim. Two Splicers enter the hallway and they don't see the Raider, the Raider then fires killing a Splicer(3). He then gets up and charges at the Splicer, but the Raider didn't know the Splicer had a tommy gun(8). Back in another part of the warehouse, the Splicer leader hears a Raider coming and he decides to set up a trap by spilling a oil drum over. He then whistles to get the Raider's attention. The Splicer then hides out of the room and the Raider enters. The Raider at first doesn't notice the oil, but when he does notice it he is too late as the Splicer leader pops out behind the door and uses his Incinerate Plasmid and burns the Raider to crisp(9). The two Splicers then regroup and the Raider leader spots them cocks his frag grenade and throws it. The Splicer leader notices it and he runs away out of the blast radius, but his partner doesn't notice it and he killed by the explosion(4). The Splicer leader and Raider leader fire at each other with their respective revolver and pistol. The Splicer leader runs out of ammo and the Raider starts to notice it and advances, but what the Raider didn't know was the Splicer had the incinerate plasmid. The Splicer leader pops up and uses his incinerate plasmid to burn the Raider(10). The Splicer leader then laughs to himself over his victory. EXPERT'S OPINION: The experts believed that while the Raiders had the better weapons and armor they didn't work as a team as well as the Splicers did. So in this battle it was the Splicers teamwork that won the battle. Category:Blog posts